<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grimm Fate Of The Silver Eyes (Serialized) by Corruptionhentai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880642">Grimm Fate Of The Silver Eyes (Serialized)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corruptionhentai/pseuds/Corruptionhentai'>Corruptionhentai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Biosuit, Corruption, F/F, Grimm - Freeform, Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mindbreak, Monster Rape, Monsters, Netorare, Other, Sadism, Shoujo-ai, Silver Eyes, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Transformation, Yuri, ntr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corruptionhentai/pseuds/Corruptionhentai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another mission for team RWBY. It wasn't supposed to be like this. With hope diminishing every fleeting moment, is there any salvation to be found with Salem as their enemy?<br/>What atrocities await them in the depths of Salem's merciless experiments?</p><p>This is the serialized rewrite of an older one-shot I made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Ruby Rose &amp; Weiss Schnee &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long/Salem, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Salem (RWBY), Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>A Grimm Fate Begins</p>
<hr/><p>"Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior. You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down." -Qrow Branwen</p>
<hr/><p>"There are two large pockets of Grimm in this village. We'll go in and clean things up before the panic in the village draws even more attention." The red haired leader pointed at the two opposite corners of the map.</p><p>"They're really far from each other," Blake voiced with concern as she sharpened Gambol Shroud's blade.</p><p>"It's only ursas and a few stragglers. We need to move quickly to get to the other smaller hotspots. It is strange that so many are appearing in such a small village as of late." Ruby slid her index finger back to the center of the map. "We'll regroup at the village after we cover the two problem areas."</p><p>"I'm with you on this one?" Weiss smirked as she refilled the dust chambers in her weapon.</p><p>"Yup, and you'll be with Blake on this one, Yang."</p><p>"Woah Sis, you really thought this through. What happened to that little cookie monster? They grow up so fast...Oh wait that's still you." Yang teased, loading her shotgun gauntlets.</p><p>"Yang." Ruby glared.</p><p>"Just joking, but you'll always be the little sister, even if you are our leader. Sorry, not sorry."</p><p>"Ahem..." Weiss closed her eyes for a moment, clearing her throat into her fist. "Well, she has been our leader for years now. I for one am quite proud of the fact that she's come to be so reliable."</p><p>"Aww, thanks Weiss." Ruby smiled, meeting Weiss's gaze when the white haired huntress opened her eyes again.</p><p>"W-What? It's true." Weiss blushed, spinning the revolver of her dust chambers to check that they were all full.</p><p>Ruby's cheeks grew rosy; seeing Weiss's embarrassment made her feel fuzzy inside. "Well it means a lot coming from you."</p><p>"Hmmph, don't let it get to your head. Let's go." Completing her preparations, Weiss turned her head away.</p><p>"Too late," Ruby teased.</p><p>"You're so annoying sometimes Ruby," Weiss grumbled as they left together, leaving the two others behind.</p><p>Yang rolled her eyes as Blake turned her head away to hide a knowing smirk.</p><p>"They're so cute," Blake whispered.</p><p>"Get together already," Yang whined, earning her an elbow to the gut from Blake. "Ow!"</p><p>"Don't be so noisy," Blake sighed, making her way to the exit. "C'mon babe."</p><p>The team left for their next mission.</p>
<hr/><p>The Grimm ursa wailed, falling on its back and melting into a black puddle.</p><p>"6! Better keep up, Kitty-cat!" Yang jumped back, preparing for the next conflict.</p><p>"It's not a competition." Blake combed a few locks of hair away from her face, annoyed by Yang's competitiveness.</p><p>"Sure, you're only saying that because you're losing."</p><p>"You know, Ruby and Weiss probably aren't being as silly as you are. This is serious... On your left!" Blake sliced through another Grimm, whipping her gun back to her hand with the tether.</p><p>"No, Ruby loves this stuff! Maybe because she's better at it. Sidestep!" Yang lunged forward and punched the Grimm sprinting behind Blake, sending it smacking into a nearby tree.</p><p>Yang shot towards the ground, using the recoil to land elegantly behind Blake. The two stood back to back. The blonde reloaded her guns, looking around for more Grimm.</p><p>"I don't care about some worthless competition. You're being distracting... Duck!" Blake quickly turned, stabbing another Grimm in the head with her sword.</p><p>Blake readied her weapon again. Her ears perked up, but she heard nothing. She sighed, relaxing for a moment. "Finally, looks like we're done, at least for now. Let's head further in. There should be some more north of here."</p><p>"Don't be like that babe." Yang grinned smugly, glancing over her shoulder. "If you beat me today I'll do that thing you like in bed."</p><p>Blake grew flustered immediately, and she looked back to Yang. "Is this really the time for this?"</p><p>"Is that a no?"</p><p>"...You'll also wear the thing?"</p><p>Yang's smile widened. "Yes, I will wear the thing. But if I win, you wear THAT thing."</p><p>"..." Blake's face reddened shamefully, and she quietly turned around, walking away.</p><p>"What? Blake? Where are you going?"</p><p>"Finding more Grimm. I'm only two behind you. You will not win."</p>
<hr/><p>"Hiyah!" Ruby dug her scythe into the Grimm beast that approached her. With a screech of pain, the beast fell over, whimpering and melting into a slimy, black ooze.</p><p>"Haa!" Weiss swung her sword, slicing the arm off of a Grimm ursa.</p><p>"I got it!" Ruby called as she repositioned, executing the ursa with a headshot.</p><p>"That's the last of them..." Weiss put away her sword, catching her breath. "But why were there so many?"</p><p>"Hehe, that's 16 Grimm for me and only 15 for you. You owe me a dozen cookies!"</p><p>"Are you even listening...?"</p><p>"Hmm? Are you trying to make excuses, Ice Queen?"</p><p>"I did NOT lose, you DOLT. What is with you and these stupid bets? If you wanted cookies, I would have baked them for you anyway..."</p><p>"Aw cute," Ruby teased. "Are you just saying that because you're losing?"</p><p>"It is NOT and I am NOT losing. I did most of the work on that last one and-" Catching Ruby's wide, smug grin, Weiss groaned, giving up on the conversation. "Nevermind, let's just go before more Grimm show up. Our auras aren't looking too good right now."</p><p>"Oh! You're right. Let's go meet up with Blake and Yang so I can tell them I won. Hehe~" Ruby laughed, using her semblance to dash beside Weiss and grab her hand, stringing her along as she walked forward.</p><p>"You didn't even w- Oh forget it!" Weiss pouted. She glanced down at their interlocked hands, her cheeks starting to flush as she thought of the intimacy Ruby so casually did. She basked in the moment. Her hand is warm...</p><p>"You're far too comfortable with me, you know?" Weiss finally remarked.</p><p>Ruby started to giggle at that, looking back to Weiss with a smile. She's so cute… Ruby thought to herself as she spoke with her joking attitude. "What's wrong with that? Melting your heart am I, Ice Queen?".</p><p>"You know...sometimes hearing that from you really hurts," Weiss admitted with some reluctance as she turned her head away.</p><p>Ruby's expression softened and her smile faded into a more serious apologetic expression. She stopped walking and turned her whole body to face Weiss, taking hold of the Ice Queen's hand with both of her own. "Aw, Weiss. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it, I was just joking."</p><p>Weiss closed her eyes and couldn't help but grin. "Yes, yes. I know. Don't look so sad, I'm not that fragile."</p><p>"Weiss!" Ruby cried and Weiss's eyes shot open. A rush of adrenaline kicked in. Weiss gripped Ruby's hand tightly and focused. A long black Grimm arm was stretching from the darkness, but she couldn't see where it was coming from.</p><p>Before Weiss could even pull out Myrtenaster, she saw the dark hand grab Ruby and pull her away, ripping their hands apart. Ruby yelped, and was pulled towards the darker depths of the forest.</p><p>Weiss stumbled, catching her footing and charging forward as she pulled out her sword. Creating Glyphs to increase her velocity, she rushed forward with immense speed and used an enhanced attack intending to cut the arm off.</p><p>But as she did, the unseen monster's other arm dashed forward in an attempt to stop her. She dodged away and sliced the arm holding Ruby. Liquid Grimm splattered over the ground as the arm recoiled and the monster screamed in pain.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.</p><p>"I feel okay. Just a bit weak...like it sapped my strength," Ruby whimpered, barely able to look up at her ally.</p><p>"I'm getting us out of here!" Weiss took a sidestep, using her glyph to launch herself backwards in a tactical retreat. But Ruby's weight slowed her down. She tried to avoid the second arm, but it managed to scratch her. She let out an agonized cry, feeling the remnants of her aura get sapped away.</p><p>Weiss staggered and lowered Ruby, who quickly pulled out her Scythe. She panted, clearly fatigued. Ruby's aura flickered as she used a large portion of what she had remaining to heal herself. "I'm... fine..."</p><p>"Well, when I kill this thing, it'll be a tie won't it?" Weiss joked cheekily, despite the situation. Preparing to battle, she straightened her posture, exposing her bleeding arm.</p><p>"Yeah…" Ruby laughed uncomfortably, feeling a bit shaken by the monster's speed. She heard beeping and glanced at her scroll, which indicated that Weiss's aura was exhausted. "Weiss, are you sure you're okay?"</p><p>"I'm just as fine as you are. Don't worry about me, focus on the enemy. I told you I'm not that fra-"</p><p>Something whizzed through the air at an alarming speed and Ruby's eyes darted in its direction.</p><p>'Another arm?!' Was all Ruby managed to think before it happened. She tried to warn Weiss, but she was too slow to react.</p><p>Weiss was smacked a few meters back by the third arm, knocking her unconscious immediately. There was a violent thud as her body smacked against the ground.</p><p>"Weiss!" Ruby sliced the arm, but the damage was done.</p><p>A rumbling screech echoed through the air. The inhuman sound sent a shiver down Ruby's spine.</p><p>More are coming!</p><p>Ruby barely managed to glance at Weiss's motionless body before having to focus on her own evasion. She was able to use her semblance to dodge away, preparing herself now for more surprise attacks. She fought back, cutting the arms that approached her, only to see them regenerate at a shockingly rapid rate.</p><p>With anguished shrieks, the monster revealed itself, staring at Ruby with its heartless eyes. It was a completely unfamiliar Grimm. It looked almost human, but had no legs or limbs where you would expect. Instead, its back had what appeared to be over a dozen arms that it used to walk forward, like some grotesque spider. Its entire body oozed sludge with each step as it made its way forward.</p><p>Ruby's face contorted in disgust. She increased her speed, using her semblance to slip through the attacks. But even with her semblance's aid, she couldn't get any meaningful damage in. She was stuck evading the relentless attacks. Even so, rather than fleeing, she attempted to save Weiss.</p><p>That was when a Grimm arm in her blindspot managed to grab her hair, yanking her to the ground. She cried out, feeling her aura depleting rapidly.</p><p>The other arms restrained her and pinned her. She squirmed, looking up at her bleeding, unconscious friend. The monsters' other arms grabbed Weiss, bringing her towards it.</p><p>"D-Don't...touch...her…" Ruby demanded, focusing on her training. She grit her teeth, shifting her focus from the pain as her aura continued to drain. The arms seemed to be sapping away at her aura with a mere touch, but Ruby was not one to give up easily.</p><p>Weiss is hurt...I can't lose here. Weiss...My best friend...the girl that I….</p><p>"Let...her...go!" Opening her eyes, her silver irises glowed with magical light.</p><p>There was a flash, and then the monster roared, wincing before immediately turning to stone. She felt the arms crumbling around her and she broke them off of her body. The fatigue caused her to tumble to the ground. Her body ached and her aura had been depleted.</p><p>"Have to...get out…" Ruby muttered to herself as she crawled towards Weiss. She winced in pain, clenching her torn clothing in her fists.</p><p>"My, my... To think I'd find the young woman that Cinder wants to kill so desperately," a feminine voice stated in a cold, but amused tone. "I'll have you two pay for killing my newest pet... Especially you, Ruby Rose."</p><p>Ruby turned and could only get a glimpse of her captor's red, glaring eyes.</p><p>" S-Sal-?" Ruby gasped with true terror in her voice as Salem's hand pressed against her forehead, a dark aura putting her to sleep.</p><p>"Hush now. We'll talk again soon."</p>
<hr/><p>Ruby stirred in her sleep, her mind wandering as she heard familiar voices.</p><p>"She's awake. She's awake!" Blake announced.</p><p>"You really had us worried, you know sis?" Yang added, sighing in relief.</p><p>"Ruby. I'm sorry…" Weiss said with strain in her voice.</p><p>It was her team. They managed to save her.</p><p>"Ruby…" Weiss repeated.</p><p>Everything...</p><p>"Ruby, get up." Weiss commanded.</p><p>Was…</p><p>"Ruby!"</p><p>Fine…</p><p>"RUBY!"</p>
<hr/><p>Ruby woke up with a piercing headache.</p><p>"Finally!" Weiss snapped.</p><p>"Ah...where are we?" Ruby asked groggily as she looked around.</p><p>Everywhere she looked appeared to be some kind of dark red or black molten rock. Whatever was tying her down seemed to seep the same black aura the Grimm had. Except she could feel that darkness everywhere else too. It was even on the very floor she sat on. Even the sky above her seemed to have some kind of sickly red glow.</p><p>She looked up at her hands to see her binds. They were long furry ropes, with a hand at the end, holding everything together in a tight grip.</p><p>'It's…like the arm of that thing we fought.'</p><p>Looking over, she saw that Weiss was in the same position on another large rock. She was completely nude, and fully exposed. Ruby paused, taking in the sight before she could stop herself.</p><p>Weiss's skin was elegant and smooth like porcelain. She had clearly taken care of herself. Even as a Huntress, she exuded the nobility of a princess. Ruby's eyes trailed from her slender legs to her well toned core. The white haired maiden certainly was a fighter. Eventually, the red haired girl shifted her gaze upward, seeing the bruise and cut on Weiss's arm and finally, Weiss's shamefaced expression.</p><p>"A-Are you okay?" Ruby finally stammered, "I mean...Your arm…"</p><p>"I can't say I feel great, but I'm alive. C-Can you stop staring at me? It's kind of embarrassing," Weiss said while averting her gaze and crossing her legs in a feeble attempt to cover her naked body.</p><p>"Sorry! I'm naked too. I mean..umm…" Ruby attempted to reply in haste, but ended up averting her gaze as well.</p><p>"I am well aware of your nudity…I mean..URGHH!" Weiss replied in frustration, still a bit unsettled as she glanced back at Ruby.</p><p>Silence hung in the air and Weiss distracted herself with the surroundings, trying to find a means of escape. But she quickly found herself glancing back to look at Ruby. She took a moment to stare as well, while the redhead averted her gaze in shame. Weiss took in Ruby's supple body. Her eyes trailed from her soft, thick thighs up to her larger, fuller breasts. Her heart ached, and her gaze fell upon that beautiful face that she fell in love with. Ruby had this hint of innocence about her that made Weiss feel guilty about staring. But that same innocence was what made her want to stare that much longer.</p><p>Ruby glanced back, looking away immediately after.</p><p>"Uh...You know, you're kind of staring at me too," Ruby pointed out with an awkward smile, shifting her gaze away from Weiss's but glancing back repeatedly to see if Weiss was still looking.</p><p>"Sorry, I-I was just making sure you're not injured. Are you okay?" Weiss asked, forcing herself to focus on the situation.</p><p>"I'm fine," Ruby assured her. She took a deep breath, trying to regain composure and concentrate. She looked up at the Grimm rope and gave it a few soft tugs.</p><p>"Good, let's get out of here. I think I ca-Wait, what are you doing?"</p><p>"One second." Ruby readied herself and held her breath.</p><p>Using her semblance, she tried to yank the imprisoning device. With a few red rose petals falling around her arm, she pulled, only to be met by the tightening grip of the Grimm hands pinning her down.</p><p>She cried out in pain.</p><p>"Don't bother. These things won't break. I've tried," Weiss explained. "Plus, you're still injured from the last fight."</p><p>"It feels really gross…This whole place gives me this bad feeling." Ruby shivered.</p><p>"I certainly feel the same. It's probably because of that." Weiss used her head to gesture to the floor in front of them. It appeared to be a large puddle of black, slimy fluid.</p><p>"Is that...a pool of Grimm? Is this where they're created?"</p><p>"Certainly seems like it. Either way it isn't good news. I don't even remember how we got here."</p><p>Ruby thought for a few moments and the memory flooded in. "Salem."</p><p>Weiss froze and stared at Ruby with a horrified look. "Then we definitely have to get out of here. We're being kept alive for some reason and I don't want to find out what it is." Shaken, she pushed forward.</p><p>"If it's Grimm, then let me try my eyes." Ruby stared with silent intensity at the binds above her, driven by her desire to save the both of them.</p><p>...</p><p>She took in a breath, holding it for a few moments.</p><p>...</p><p>"Guh..." She exhaled. "I'm sorry. I can't."</p><p>"You're still spent and our aura is all but gone. These repulsive binds are still sapping away our strength. It's slowing down our regeneration down a lot." Weiss glanced up at them, scowling in disgust.</p><p>"Any ideas?"</p><p>"Maybe. I've been trying to conserve my strength. I'll be able to use my semblance eventually. I'll summon something to cut this thing. I think I can do it if it's something small."</p><p>Weiss managed to create a small glyph, but winced as the glyph cracked and eventually shattered.</p><p>"I-I just need a bit more time. Sorry." She gritted her teeth, frustrated.</p><p>"Aren't you the one who said not to overexert yourself?" Ruby smiled, calming her.</p><p>Even in such a dire situation, Ruby was the ray of sunshine that broke through the darkness.</p><p>"I know. Sorry. I suppose I should be taking my own advice." Weiss smiled back.</p><p>It appeared that neither of them had any way to escape as of now, and the possibilities of what Salem had planned made the situation that much more dire.</p><p>"...It's not looking good is it?" Ruby mused.</p><p>"I thought I was supposed to be the pessimistic one..." Weiss frowned, unable to give Ruby the solace she clearly seeked.</p><p>"Weiss...If something happens, I want you to know something," Ruby started, tone more serious than usual. Concern seemed to wash over her face as she thought about Salem's intimidating presence.</p><p>"Abapbapap. No!" Weiss interrupted. "Don't you dare finish that pessimistic sentence. We'll get out of here, so tell me whatever you want to then. We're the fastest ones in our team. Even she couldn't catch us. We have each other's backs right? We'll get through this together. You can bet on that."</p><p>"Yeah. We will." Ruby nodded, confiding in her teammate. "After all, you do owe me a dozen cookies."</p><p>Before they could even enjoy whatever sense of comfort they gave each other, they felt the air grow thicker. A cold gust of wind seemed to come from nowhere, giving the two goosebumps. The air itself seemed to carry a pungent dread that made it clear something was approaching.</p><p>She was here.</p><p>"Ah, you're awake, my new pets," Salem stated with authority as she entered, greeting the two in an overly casual manner.</p><p>"Who are you calling a pet, you witch," Weiss snapped.</p><p>"Well, aren't you brave? Miss...Schnee was it?" Salem asked, casually walking up to the girl, stopping in front of her to study her delicate appearance. "I only ask because I couldn't care less about you, yet you address me without an ounce of respect." Salem reached out and her hand went to the base of Weiss' long ponytail. She started to comb her hands through her silky hair in a gentle, smooth stroke. "You are quite pretty, but you would think that someone of your stature would have some more manners."</p><p>Salem casually glided her hands to the bottom of her ponytail until they were free from the white locks. She then moved on, touching the tied up girl's arm with her hand and grazing a bruise.</p><p>Weiss exhaled sharply, afraid of what would come next.</p><p>"Sorry about that. It's a shame my new guinea pigs got so beat up." Salem trailed a circle around the bruise, before letting go. "But if you ever speak like that to me again-" she paused as she leaned in.</p><p>Weiss winced.</p><p>"I will not hesitate to do some...less than pleasant things." Salem pulled her hand back. Her words had certainly rung true and Weiss silently acknowledged the threat, finally feeling her tense muscles loosen. She took a shaky breath, glancing over to Ruby.</p><p>Salem took notice, glancing as well and smirking. She softened her expression, turning her attention to Ruby. "You should count yourself lucky, Ms. Schnee. The only reason I didn't kill you was because of her."</p><p>Ruby felt her heart skip a beat, and her back stiffened as Salem's focus changed to her.</p><p>She had said the words so casually, and Weiss's eyes became panicked, glancing up at Salem in disbelief before looking back to Ruby.</p><p>"K-Kill?" Ruby hardly dared to ask.</p><p>"Yes. Don't believe me?"</p><p>With a cruel smile Salem grabbed Weiss's neck without even looking. Weiss let out a choked sound in protest and Salem squeezed.</p><p>"Stop. No! I believe you! Let her go!" Ruby yelled, flailing helplessly. She tried to use her semblance to no avail.</p><p>Ruby cried out in anger, using her semblance again only to be smacked back against the rock.</p><p>"Make me," Salem replied flatly as Weiss's squirming slowed.</p><p>Ruby grit her teeth, desperately trying to escape.</p><p>"Don't you care about her? What will you do? Surely, you must do something." The dark goddess motivated her in a sinister manner, keeping her tight grip and glancing at the white haired huntress. "She'll die, you do know that… don't you?"</p><p>Weiss's eyes started to drift closed and Salem just kept her focus on Ruby.</p><p>"Weiss…"</p><p>"Come on now. I don't want this to be a waste. You do know how to use your power, do you not? Concentrate. Is Ms. Schnee not among the ones you want to protect?"</p><p>Weiss's eyes started to close. Her mouth opened, desperate for air.</p><p>Ruby felt useless, frozen in her own despair. She tried to muster up any strength she had.</p><p>Pyrrha.</p><p>Penny.</p><p>Mom.</p><p>And now...Weiss?</p><p>I can't let her die too.</p><p>Thoughts flooded her mind, but it was the words of Maria, the Grimm Reaper, that allowed her to focus.</p>
<hr/><p>"It is the desire to preserve life which fuels the light inside you. And to make no mistake, it is light. Preservation is an extension of creation, or, at the very least, an enemy of destruction. The Creatures of Grimm were made by the God of Darkness, but your light comes from his brother." -Maria</p>
<hr/><p>"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Ruby yelled, lifting her head wand revealing her glowing white eyes.</p><p>Salem let out a groan of pain and let Weiss go.</p><p>Weiss took in a deep breath, coughing and wheezing as she caught her breath. With watery eyes, she looked to Ruby with relief and awe.</p><p>When the two girls looked up, they saw Salem turned to stone, covering her face with her arm.</p><p>"...Is it over?" Weiss managed to ask.</p><p>There was a quiet crack, and a small rumble from Salem's stone body. Weiss crawled back, pushing her back into the rock behind her.</p><p>"No..." Ruby said, shaking her head.</p><p>There was a louder rumble and the stone split, first on Salem's hand. A visible crack grew and each successive rumble grew louder.</p><p>Then the entire stone broke apart, revealing that it was a mere shell around Salem's body.</p><p>Salem broke out, wiping away the excess stone on her body and brushing her hair free of the rubble. She stretched her arms, cracking her neck before turning back to Ruby.</p><p>"Very, very good Ms. Rose. You lack control, but that raw power is quite impressive... You'll be quite useful."</p><p>"How?...Ahhh!" Ruby asked before the discomfort started. She hung her head and closed her eyes, a jab of pain in her eyes causing her to cry.</p><p>"My, that really took everything you had didn't it?"</p><p>Salem smirked at Weiss, who winced at her gaze. "I do hope you learned your lesson Weiss...Well, did you?" Salem's eyes glowed threateningly.</p><p>Weiss gave a small, defeated nod.</p><p>"Good." Salem walked towards Ruby. "You know, I've dealt with a lot of silver eyed warriors. Hunters and Huntresses alike. I have had a lengthy existence here in this pathetic world. I have realized some things about your proud race. For some reason, you are all so similar in your naive sense of justice. That includes you, Ruby. You and your mother."</p><p>Ruby's eyes widened, and a deep hatred flared up inside her.</p><p>"Oh did that make you angry? Do you want to know how she died?"</p><p>Ruby's eyes teared up, but she wouldn't give Salem the satisfaction. "I don't need to hear anything from you."</p><p>Salem paused, reaching Ruby's naked form. She took in the sight. It was truly pleasing to see her in such a helpless state. With a gentle caress, Salem stroked her fingers along Ruby's hair.</p><p>"You really are all the same. You care about your loved ones so deeply. You always get so defensive about them. You're all so giving and selfless." Salem's finger slid past the edge of Ruby's bangs, and she circled back, starting to comb her entire hand through her vibrant hair. "Most of all, there is this clinging you have to hope. It really sickens me. You are always fighting like you can't lose. You all carry yourself with such confidence even though you are so frail and weak. It's so IGNORANT!"</p><p>Salem grabbed a fistful of Ruby's hair and pulled her head up to meet her gaze.</p><p>"It's not ignorance. It's faith. It's trust. You wouldn't understand our strength." Ruby retorted with determination in her unyielding voice. Her eyes started to glow as she finished, but the light dimmed back, leaving nothing but her empty words.</p><p>"Oh sweetie, you're cute when you're out of energy. This faith you speak of is exactly why I've spent so many resources crushing your kind. But you all come back, like some kind of plague to my plans. That's why you're here. I have a fun idea for you." Salem continued, pulling Ruby's hair again as she leaned in to see the tired girl more closely. "You poor thing. Your power is all sapped away."</p><p>"Nggh...Ahh…" Ruby groaned, trying to crane her head away from Salem's touch. Salem smiled, enjoying the helpless sight.</p><p>"Are you even listening? Don't tell me you're passing out already. That just won't do. You see, I've decided to start a little experiment. You won't give up so easily will you?"</p><p>"Experiment? You aren't going to kill us?" Weiss asked, breaking her silence.</p><p>"Why do that? You and your friend here could help me with so much more." Salem let go of Ruby's hair, allowing her head to fall forward.</p><p>"As if I would ever help you with anything," Ruby retorted, despite the fatigue in her voice.</p><p>"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head. It doesn't require your consent...for now," Salem said, motioning her hand for Ruby to come closer as she walked to the pool of Grimm filth.</p><p>The Grimm stretched, part of it snapping off like rubber. Splatters of black Grimm liquid hit Ruby's body, oozing out of the broken stretched limb. Ruby yelped in surprise, falling onto her side. She lifted herself up with her elbows, wiping her face with her arms to get the black gunk off her cheeks.</p><p>Before she could stand up, the Grimm arm pulled her back down, smacking her to the ground. "Guh...!"</p><p>"Ruby!" Weiss yanked on her binds in vain, feeling them squeeze tighter around her wrists.</p><p>"I'm fine!" The redhead looked forward to see the Grimm rope that bound her growing clawed hands. They dug into the dirt, pulling her forward. "W-What is this thing?"</p><p>"Please, just let her go! What are you planning?! I'll do anything you ask. Just stop. Don't do anything else. Take me instead." There was a pause in Weiss's voice, hesitation after her previous comment had her choked. But she cared more for her friend's wellbeing than her own at this point.</p><p>"Shh, all I ask is that you just watch, alright?" Salem gestured to Weiss with a finger on her lips, teasingly asking for the girl's silence.</p><p>"As you all know, silver eyed humans are blessed by the god of light. A God that created all the beauty in this world...It nauseates me just thinking about it." Salem exhaled, enjoying Ruby's helpless state.</p><p>The arm's clawed forward and pulled Ruby closer to the pool. Every motion moved her closer to Salem. Though Ruby pulled back, she was dragged forcibly towards her demise.</p><p>"So I'll ruin it all, including you. I can't wait to see what such a blessed bitch like you will twist into." Salem merley watched, a pleased satisfaction lighting up her usually jaded eyes.</p><p>"After all, Grimm feed off of negative emotions. I'm very curious as to what darkness I can expose in you, Ms. Rose. Everyone has something to hide. Greed, Pride, Lust, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth. The core of human sin has no bounds and its taint is in everyone. Even you silvered eyed fools." Salem leaned in, bending forward to grab Ruby's chin, looking into her beautiful eyes. "I can't wait to see what's inside the depths of your seemingly innocent heart. I'll dye you black."</p><p>"W-Weiss…" Ruby gasped, strain in her voice as she grit her teeth. She locked eyes with her best friend, who looked just as helpless as her.</p><p>"How adorable. Do you hear that Weiss? She wants you to come save her." Salem whipped Ruby away from her grasp like a used toy and scoffed, getting back up.</p><p>"Ruby..." Weiss could do nothing but cry. Her eyes teared up, fearing for the worst. I still don't have nearly enough energy.</p><p>The arm reached the pool, sizzling as it degraded into a black slime. Ruby took the moment to pull her hands away from its firm grasp as it liquidated, recoiling from the abhorrent pool. The liquid stretched, following her and climbing to her skin, spreading over her arms. Several black tendrils started to wrap around her hands, working their way up her arms. She used her feet to kick back, driving herself away from the pool as she slipped away from the invasive black Grimm slime.</p><p>"Let me go!" She flailed, her small stature overwhelmed by all that was happening.</p><p>"Give the poor thing a hand, would you?" Salem took a step closer to Ruby, nudging her head to command the pool to do her bidding. Several more arms shot out of the pool and grabbed Ruby by her legs, morphing into liquid tendrils. They grabbed her, winding around her feet and legs to prevent any chance at escape, dragging her with their immense strength.</p><p>A few glitters of red petals fell into the pool as Ruby desperately tried to escape with her semblance. But her strength was lacking. Feeling a second wind of adrenaline, her eyes started flickering silver, and she turned her attention to the black filth in front of her.</p><p>"Bad girl." Salem raised her hand, and the tendrils suspended Ruby, pointing her head away from the pool, up into the sky above. Ruby's eyes flashed brilliantly for a moment, piercing into the night sky. Parts of the Grimm had turned stone, but the core that was pulling her into the pool remained. "That's enough of that." Salem closed her fist, lowering her hand with an assertive firmness.</p><p>"I'm scared. Don't do it. Please! Weiss! W- " Ruby screamed, begging for any salvation before her entire body was dragged into the black pool and all sound was lost in the void. A small air bubble floated its way to the top of the liquid, popping after bubbling to the surface.</p><p>"Ruby, oh God, Ruby!" The white haired huntress' desperate cries fell on deaf ears.</p><p>Salem clicked her tongue, looking at her hand which was now encased in stone. She waited a few moments, wiggling her fingers until a satisfying pop released them from their rocky prison. "Even a novice like her can be this annoying to deal with." She rolled her knuckles, opening and closing her hand a few times.</p><p>"Salem! Please stop this!"</p><p>"Why would I stop? We've only just begun."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for joining me in another adventure for RWBY. This story is still going to be very smutty, but a lot of lewd kinks that were not in Entranced. Please take the archive warnings and tags! If you decide to read, I hope you enjoy it! </p><p>If you like this story, you might like my other RWBY work!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Depths Of Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Depths Of Darkness</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Ruby felt herself falling for just a moment and braced herself for the impending impact, screaming Weiss’s name as she sank. Then the black Grimm surrounded her, engulfing her and pulling her down in a way that felt like it was tearing away at her very soul. </p>
<p>She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. In the darkness there was only silence. The slimy fluid swallowed her whole and she felt a numbness overcome her. Fear was the last thing she remembered before her consciousness was ripped away from her.</p><hr/>
<p>Ruby woke up with a start, panicking in a frantic daze. Everything that was binding her and pulling her down had vanished. She opened her eyes, looking down to her body and checking it for any unwanted Grimm. There was nothing there. Her eyes scanned over herself, inspecting her naked, but untainted, white skin.  She breathed a sigh of relief, holding her hand to her chest. </p>
<p>Feeling the tension in her muscles lighten, she tried to decipher where she was.</p>
<p>All around her there was pitch blackness. There was no Salem, there was no Weiss. There didn't seem to be anything at all but darkness everywhere she looked.</p>
<p>She took a step forward. </p>
<p>“H-Hello?” Under her feet, she felt the ground sink like warm mud. "Is anyone there?" The red haired girl asked the black emptiness before her, but received no response. “Where am I?”</p>
<p>Then, in front of her, she heard the sounds of her own memories. Sounds of things she hadn’t thought about in years swirled through the darkness. A thousand voices overlapped to make incomprehensible noises at first, but they slowed as the ground beneath her bubbled. Upon closer inspection, Ruby gasped and jumped back. </p>
<p>That lukewarm, slimy substance beneath her wasn’t the floor at all. It was Grimm. The entire ground itself was actually the pool she had been pulled into. She was in the pool at this very moment.</p>
<p>Just as she came to that sickening realization, a muddy blob started to rise  in front of her. Along with it came a familiar voice. The slithering mass started to take on a more humanoid shape, looking more and more like a person with every passing second. </p>
<p>Ruby didn’t want to believe it, but as the form continued to come together, the round shield on the humanoid's wrist confirmed her suspicions. It was undeniably Pyrrha. Once the dark doppelganger finished morphing into its intended shape, the reds and golds of Pyrrha’s armor began to appear, making it almost seem like the real person. But it was the soulless red eyes that betrayed the jarring fact that this was not her dead friend. It was a monster mimicking her existence.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you stop her?” Pyrrha’s broken, saddened voice pierced Ruby’s heart.</p>
<p>“You...” Ruby looked pained at first, but she steeled her resolve and stated, “...are not Pyrrha.”</p>
<p>The fake’s facade disappeared and she gave a coy smirk. The doppelganger deformed, dropping into a muddy puddle with a wet splat.</p>
<p>The floor groaned and the Grimm reformed once more, showing another horror to the poor huntress.</p>
<p>Ruby grit her teeth, recognizing the sight immediately.</p>
<p>Penny's robotic body was sprawled onto the floor, cut up into several pieces.</p>
<p>“I thought...you were...my friend...” the torn apart girl managed to say.</p>
<p>Ruby felt tears starting to well up. “W-Why?”</p>
<p>Giving her no time to rest, the visions started coming faster, each with its own painful sight.</p>
<p>Yang’s depressed expression after she lost her arm.</p>
<p>Blake, falling to Apathy’s influence.</p>
<p>Qrow’s broken state as he excessively drank his troubles away.</p>
<p>Ruby shook her head, covering her eyes. “Stop...”</p>
<p>“Ruby...” The voice made her gasp and she opened her eyes, revealing her fresh tears.</p>
<p>Her mother's smile.</p>
<p>"Mom?" Ruby asked before Summer's smile curled into a sadistic smirk.</p>
<p>“If I couldn’t kill her...how are you supposed to?”</p>
<p>Ruby felt her tears stream down her face. "This is just...cruel." And the scene drifted away into nothingness.</p>
<p>These were all horrible memories she bore. Ones that were painful to recall and difficult to face.</p>
<p>"I wish I could have protected them. I was too weak. I couldn't do anything," a voice spoke out from the black void.</p>
<p>It was her own voice, but she hadn’t spoken. “What?” Ruby asked, puzzled. She turned her head, darting her eyes around but finding nothing. “I don’t think that!”</p>
<p>"I'm a failure," her fake voice continued. There was a sultry intoxication that came with the voice, as if it were somehow soothing her into compliance. </p>
<p>"No. That isn’t my voice! You won't play with my emotions like this. I don’t want to see this anymore!”</p>
<p>“It’s okay...accept your own weakness...your own helplessness...”</p>
<p>Ruby felt herself starting to sink into the ground below, and the slime started to crawl up her body. She tried to lift her feet to get out, but it was far too late. She lost her balance, falling to one knee, feeling fatigue overcome her body. </p>
<p>
  <em> This pool must be draining me even more. I have to get out of here. </em>
</p>
<p>"It is draining your aura. Not that there’s much of it left to drain. It’ll keep you here as long as needed.”</p>
<p>She silenced her thoughts for a moment.</p>
<p>“...Get out of my head,” Ruby demanded, feeling like her privacy was completely violated. Even her thoughts weren’t safe and this thing was going through her most painful memories.</p>
<p>“Ehehe~ I am just voicing your own thoughts.”</p>
<p>“You don't know me at all."</p>
<p>“But I do.”</p>
<p>“No...You...Don’t! You don’t understand anything.” </p>
<p>“I do understand. I understand more than you might think.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s echoing, villainous laughter filled her mind. But that was just the beginning. The twisted laughter warped into piercing screams. She heard those she failed to protect mixed in with the sinister expressions of the evil ones who scarred her memories.</p>
<p>Pain.</p>
<p>Suffering.</p>
<p>Loss.</p>
<p>Anger.</p>
<p>Sadness.</p>
<p>Tears.</p>
<p>“Stop it...STOP IT!”  Ruby covered her ears, shaking her head. But she was given no mercy.</p>
<p>“No. I don't think I will..."</p>
<p>Her eyes flickered in the vast emptiness. It was a small and desperate attempt at breaking through this hellish prison. Even with her futile efforts, she felt the darkness close in and the voices only grew louder. Even trying to do anything to resist was both painful and exhausting. Her balance faltered and she fell on all fours.</p>
<p>Though feeling cornered, she forced herself to continue.</p>
<p>“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Her scream pierced through the voices. Her eyes started to flicker, glowing.</p>
<p>The fake voice gasped before distorting into a monstrous cry of pain. </p>
<p>Ruby’s eyes lit up the dark pit, and the entire thing started to crumble.</p><hr/>
<p>Ruby's silver eyes pierced through the darkness of the pool. White streaks of light poured out of the black pit, as the entire mass groaned in discomfort. The pool rippled, bubbling and rising before shooting Ruby into the air. She landed on her side and curled herself into a ball, shivering. The pool itself seemed to cringe away from her. Even the Grimm that stuck to her body recoiled and went back to the pool. “No more...No more,” she demanded, trembling.</p>
<p>“Ruby! Ruby you’re alive. Thank God!” Weiss cried, tears streaming down her face. </p>
<p>Ruby’s tired, fatigued eyes met Weiss’s and there was at least that small comfort.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to kill her. She’s far too precious.” Salem walked forward, moving towards the pool and Ruby. She leaned over, gliding her hand over the surface of the black sludge. </p>
<p>“There, there. I know she hurt you. She won’t do it again.” Salem stroked her hand along the pool’s surface, comforting the Grimm mass like a pet. It groaned in response, satisfied by it’s master’s touch.</p>
<p>Salem turned her attention to Ruby, who lay nearby. </p>
<p>Their eyes met, and Ruby averted her gaze.  “You won’t do a single bad thing anymore...will you, Ms. Rose? Unless, of course, you want to experience that again.”</p>
<p>Ruby cringed at the thought, and her eyes widened in fear as she hugged her knees tighter to her body. Salem smirked with gleeful sadism, admiring her effect on the young woman.</p>
<p>“You seem to understand your position. And it looks like you’re finally finished using those eyes of yours. Shall we continue?”</p>
<p>“...No more,” Ruby begged, turning her head away from Salem’s touch. But Salem took her index finger, pushing Ruby’s chin, turning her gaze back into her red, heartless eyes once more.</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay. We’ll all get along just fine, very soon.”</p>
<p>“W-Weiss...” Ruby whispered under her breath. Calling out to her would do nothing and she knew it, but she couldn't help but seek her out.</p>
<p>Feeling guilty for showing weakness, she put on a brave face, but Weiss knew she must be horrified. The pool had drawn out the worst nightmares her mind could conjure up. </p>
<p>“She’s gone through enough! Please, just do whatever you want to do to her to me instead,” Weiss sobbed. Behind her, she made another small glyph, feeling it shatter in moments. </p>
<p>“Truly, I understand your pain and your plight. I’ve endured far worse than you are going through right now. But, unfortunately, she’s the most irreplaceable part of my experiment. As I have said, you’ll just watch.” Salem’s patience ran thin, and crimson eyes glared back for a moment. “I don’t like repeating myself,” she threatened.</p>
<p>Weiss swallowed. <em> I have to do something. Anything to buy more time!  </em></p>
<p>“What plan?” </p>
<p>“That is not really something I need to explain to you, now is it?" Salem asked, inspecting Ruby’s current state.</p>
<p>“...” Weiss choked on her words, too afraid to push for more. She continued trying to conjure up enough strength to summon anything to break her out.</p>
<p>Salem cleared her throat, looking at the Grimm pool and cracking her neck. “Let’s get started.”</p>
<p>Tentacles slowly rose from the depths. The shiny, opaque slime dripped as the tendrils formed and rose into the air, creeping up inch by inch. Salem nudged her head towards Ruby and the tentacles followed, moving towards the young huntress.<br/>
<br/>
Upon reaching the girl, the monster hesitated, stopping a few inches away from Ruby’s body.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to be concerned about,” Salem spoke to the monster.</p>
<p>Upon seeing what was happening to Ruby again, Weiss found it within her to speak out.</p>
<p>"If you really understand, you’d at least explain to me why?!”</p>
<p>Salem exhaled, pausing for a moment to ponder what she’d do. </p>
<p>“Hmm...Your words are well chosen, I’ll give you at least that.” Salem conjured a flame in her bare hands, letting it bounce around her fingertips. “Humans have always honed small fractions of the Gods’ powers. As you know, this power is what we call magic.”</p>
<p>“What does that have to- Gah!”</p>
<p>The flame hurled towards Weiss, missing her by only a few inches.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll be getting to that...fret not. You’re the one who asked for an explanation. I’ve been merciful enough to give one. You should be thankful,” Salem noted, smiling. “There was once a time when all humans could cast magic from their very fingertips. But now...the Gods deemed humanity unfit for such power. So you turn to such feeble alternatives.” Salem reached her hand towards the pool of Grimm, and a thick tendril rose to meet her. The slime melted away, dripping onto the floor to reveal Weiss’s sword.</p>
<p>“M-Myrtenaster?” </p>
<p>“Is that what this little flimsy toy is called?” Salem chuckled as she flicked away the leftover black residue, cleaning the blade. “I suppose it’s quite fine craftsmanship...for a human.”</p>
<p><br/>
Seeing her greatest enemy hold her family’s weapon disgusted the huntress, but she bottled up her hatred, keeping herself quiet. <em> I want nothing more than to drive that into- </em></p>
<p>“Hmmph, it’s cute that you’re trying to hide your anger, but I can see it in your eyes.”</p>
<p>“...” Weiss shifted her eyes away in silence.</p>
<p>“No need to be upset, I’m merely using this as an example,” Salem explained, as she finished up cleaning the blade. “My, my... so much effort and research, for such little power. This is what the modern era has come to? Your family knows all about the source of modern magic, so you should be familiar with what I am about to talk about.” Salem opened the revolver canister, spinning the chambers to inspect what was inside. </p>
<p>“Do you mean dust?” </p>
<p>“Precisely. ‘Dust’. They are mere fragments of true magic that you humans mine and weaponize.” Salem spun the revolver chamber, one slot at a time, emptying each one onto the ground. “Fire. Ice. Lightning. Light. Wind. Gravity. And these are just what you have here.”</p>
<p>The waste of the precious limited resource made Weiss sick. She was throwing away hundreds of Lien worth onto the floor like it was useless garbage.</p>
<p>Seeing Weiss’s distaste for her actions, the dark Goddess stepped on it, rubbing it into the dirt. “You go deep into the ground, clawing at whatever little bits of the Gods’ powers you can. But it’s laughable compared to what I have, and it is NOTHING compared to what I need.” Salem spun the revolver chambers of Weiss’s weapon, listening to the satisfying clicks of each rotation.</p>
<p>“...A-And what is it that you need? I’ll get you whatever you need if you just-” Weiss reluctantly asked, fearing the answer.</p>
<p>“That’s the thing. You’ve already done it. What I need is already in my grasp. I need a power that no humans of this age currently have. A true magic that you weaklings do not possess, except for the 4 maidens. But that’s not true is it? There are also the ones with...” Salem smiled, looking over.</p>
<p>Weiss followed the witch’s gaze onto Ruby’s slumped body.</p>
<p> “Silver eyes...” Ruby finished for her, staring up defiantly in the face of true evil.</p>
<p>“...That’s why you didn’t kill her. You haven’t just been killing them...you’ve been experimenting on them...” Weiss’s scared voice shook with that realization.</p>
<p>“And after what I found recently, I have high hopes for Ms. Rose. I think I’ll finally get the exact result I want.”</p>
<p>“What...what result?”</p>
<p>“Distorting the God of Light’s power and making it my own. I’ll have a power with truly limitless potential...The power of Silver Eyes will become mine.”</p>
<p>“That’s...That’s not something you can just take...is it?”</p>
<p>Rather than answering her question, Salem took her index finger, lubricating it with her black saliva. </p>
<p>“The dust in the ground, is it not yours to take and store in your weapons? This weapon is merely a vessel, converting the raw essence into a stronger, more powerful attack.” She pulled back slowly, ensuring the entire length was covered in her black saliva. </p>
<p>“The weapon can take many forms of dust, but what if...” Using one of the empty chambers, Salem pushed her index finger into it, filling one of Weiss’s revolver chambers with the opaque fluid. “What if we were to use a different resource for the magic?” </p>
<p>Salem smiled knowingly. Weiss’s sword responded, glowing black. Darker flickers of purple and black energy coarsed through it. “What if we used Grimm as my ‘weapon’s’ power source...Wouldn’t that just be...lovely? Wouldn’t she just be...perfect?”</p>
<p>As Salem painted a clearer picture, Weiss’s face twisted into fear. Ruby creased her eyebrows, seeing her goal.</p>
<p>“You can’t! She isn’t just some kind of object for you to use. She’s not a weapon. She’s a human being!”</p>
<p>“That, she is.” Salem grabbed Ruby by the head. “It’s unfortunate. But I’m sure we can come to an understanding. Can’t we?”</p>
<p>Ruby weakly shook her head. “I won’t become yours.”<br/>
<br/>
“When your mother broke down, she became...unusable. I wouldn’t want to do the same thing to you. I'll break you thoroughly, but I need you in pieces I can put back together.” </p>
<p>Salem rested her hand on Ruby’s head, and the redhead flinched, refusing to relax even as Salem started brushing her hair. Salem’s words cut deep, and even she couldn’t hide that.</p>
<p>“...Threatening me won’t change that.”</p>
<p>“Hmm...I see,” Salem smiled, pressing her fingers onto Ruby’s temples. “...Fine.”</p>
<p>Ruby let out a piercing scream, feeling the dark memories to surface again. She could feel Salem’s magic worming into the recesses of her mind, digging into her psyche. Ruby’s resistance was painful and she strained to hold back a scream.</p>
<p>Salem let go after a moment, and Ruby started gasping, trying to recompose herself.</p>
<p>“Ruby?” Weiss asked and Ruby was thankful she still had her friend’s voice to anchor her resolve.</p>
<p>“Torturing me...won’t change my mind...I’d rather die than become some tool for my mom’s murderer.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that wasn’t torture. Like I said, I’d hate to do the same to you after breaking your mother. You’d be far more useful if you join me willingly...So I’ll get what I need from that innocent little mind of yours.”</p>
<p>Ruby glanced at Weiss for support, and Weiss quietly stared, giving a small nod to show her she was still there for her.</p>
<p> “I’d never join you. No matter what pain or misery you try to draw out of me,” Ruby said, finally.</p>
<p>“Hmm...If you won’t accept this darkness, I’ll have a hard time making you useful. Humans don’t normally submit themselves to such painful memories. The struggles and failures of one’s life are not something they look back on willingly. It looks like no amount of suffering will make you change your mind. This is a dilemma, truly. But not every vile emotion requires pain. Grimm can feed off of other things. Gluttony, pride...and most of all...desire. I wonder...what is it that you want?”</p>
<p>Feeling Salem’s hand press to her temples, her body went stiff and she held her breath. Ruby bit her lip, getting ready to stifle a scream.</p>
<p>Ruby gasped, trying to hold herself together and resist Salem’s unwelcome influence. Salem skipped through those painful memories more quickly this time. She was after something Ruby hid much much deeper. “What could you possibly want to hide more than all these painful, painful memories?”</p>
<p>She felt Salem push into her mind once more. </p><hr/>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guh...No! I won’t. I won’t show you anything.”</p>
<p>“Amazing, even without aura, you’re able to stop my influence...you damned brat. Isn’t it painful to resist?”</p>
<p>“That’s...not...a...problem.”</p>
<p>Ruby’s defiance was unyielding. Salem smiled, amused, letting go of Ruby for now.</p>
<p>“You truly are something else. If you won’t let me bring up the thought, I’ll make you think of it. Your shame is adorable. I can’t wait to see what makes you feel this way.” Salem gestured to the pool that lay dormant until now. “Come now...she won’t use those nasty eyes again. I promise.”</p>
<p>The pool created tendrils once more, reluctantly grabbing Ruby by the wrists and ankles, lifting her off the ground. The tired redhead tried to break free, but her attempts were even more feeble and weak compared to before.</p>
<p>Upon realizing that the silver eyed huntress was in no shape to harm it any longer, the pool became more aggressive. Ruby recalled the harsh memories the pool had drawn out of her when it consumed her, preparing herself for the worst.</p>
<p>But instead, she felt a tendril start to slide up her abdomen, slimy fluid wrapping around one of her breasts. It lightly squeezed her firm chest, circling its tip around the areola.</p>
<p>Ruby gasped, unsure of what to make of this. “S-Stop!”</p>
<p>“W-What? What are you doing?” Weiss dared to ask, appalled by everything that was happening in front of her.</p>
<p>“Setting the mood. Once I figure out what she wants...well...I’m sure I can use it to make her reconsider.”</p>
<p>Weiss, though desperate to do something--anything--for her friend, felt another glyph shatter on her fingertips. <em> Such a thing is happening...and I can’t do a thing to help her. </em> Weiss felt tears well up again, and she didn’t see a reason to act tough. She sobbed in helpless silence.</p>
<p>“You see, there are only so many types of selfish desires out there. The expressions of greed and selfishness don’t match what Ms. Rose here is showing. What it does match is something else entirely. Am I correct?” Salem paced around the huntress, helping the Grimm prepare its assault.</p>
<p>“I won’t tell you a thing.”</p>
<p>"Unfortunate that you won't cooperate right away, but I have a pretty good guess as to what it is. We’ll just have to wait and see.”</p>
<p>Another black tentacle coiled around her other breast and Ruby thrashed harder for a moment, but nothing could be done. She whipped her hand forward, trying to pull the things off of her. The pool slid additional tentacles around her arms, pulling them back and forcing them to spread out completely.</p>
<p>Ruby whined in disgust, unable to do anything about her predicament. Salem walked forward, turning Ruby’s head to get a good look at her captive victim. “Now this is quite the change of pace for me. This type of torture is quite enjoyable in its own way. Are you ready to show me what I want?”</p>
<p>Ruby shook her head, quietly, knowing what was coming for her defiance wouldn’t be pretty. </p>
<p>“Let’s continue then, shall we?”</p>
<p>The pool rumbled, and Ruby felt her legs being grabbed. She recoiled, flailing in hopeless distress. Her slender legs bent inward and the slimy creature slid up her thigh. “No! Not there! N-No...W-What is this? It’s..It’s disgusting...”</p>
<p>The tentacle’s touch was hot, unnaturally so, even for a Grimm. It became even more evident as the groping continued.</p>
<p>“There are several Grimm that draw various emotions out of you. You had quite the run in with Apathy before, from what I saw in your memories.”</p>
<p>Several more tentacles found their way to her body, coiling themselves around her knees, pulling her legs apart in a demanding motion as she felt the slime prepare to defile her. </p>
<p>Her body betrayed her resistance, the foul fluid bringing up unexpected sensations from her. Ruby whined, but her small squirming movements were getting her nowhere. “This is a special kind of Grimm I created. It can switch the types of emotions it draws out of you.You can tell what this Grimm is doing to you now, can’t you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I don’t care!”</p>
<p>The tentacles teased around her upper thigh, seemingly quaint with its advance. But a sudden lunge forward sent the tendrils straight at her exposed core.</p>
<p>“Gn....Ahh!!~” Ruby let out a scream, not of pain but pleasure. Wherever she was touched, the ache grew. It swelled into a disgusting need she would never normally feel.</p>
<p>“That’s quite a nice reaction. I’ve never used a Grimm for this purpose before. Perhaps this is a more powerful emotion than I anticipated.”</p>
<p><em> It’s definitely...lust... </em> Ruby thought shamefully.</p>
<p>What felt like a dozen small tongues licked and slithered along her wet entrance. The tiny tendrils pulled her lips apart, revealing her pink wetness, as it rubbed around and along her lips. </p>
<p><br/>
Ruby held back her voice, turning her head away in shame.</p>
<p>“This is a perfectly natural reaction. It’s so strange to me that humans have such great shame when it comes to the act necessary for their species’ reproduction. You can’t fight what’s coming, just let yourself enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“This...This kind of thing should never be done with such a vile creature!”</p>
<p>“Hmm...vile is a bit cruel don’t you think? Especially when our friend here is doing so well to pleasure you?”</p>
<p>A small tentacle, the size of a hair, coiled itself around Ruby’s now engorged clit, making her whimper. “Nnn....It’s not...it’s not like that. Nn...Hnn...Nnn...” Ruby stifled her moans, rejecting her body’s own growing arousal.</p>
<p>“Come now, you can’t possibly expect me to believe that,” Salem noted in a sultry voice. Letting go of Ruby’s head, she slid her hands down along the young woman’s smooth, porcelain skin. She stopped right above Ruby’s chest, groping her breast with her bare hand and feeling her firm, erect nipple. “You seem to be quite sensitive.”</p>
<p>“Don’t touch me...Gnnn...Ahh~..Hahhh~” The ripples of unwanted pleasure coursed through her. The tentacles toyed with her entrance, giving full attention to her clit. The opaque filth now fully covered her pussy, rubbing along her entire slit.</p>
<p>Ruby trembled against Salem’s touch. “You’re getting close aren’t you? Are you scared? It’s okay, just let me...take care of you.” Salem snuck her hands back up, holding Ruby’s temples once more and the memory was forced out of her once again.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...Finally.”</p><hr/>
<p>The hazy thought broke, and Salem clicked her tongue. “Even on the verge of blissful release, it’s not something you want to think of? Did I err in my assumption? Was it money after all? Or...was it power?" </p>
<p>All the while, Ruby’s defilement continued. The aphrodisiac was taking its toll, and her voice became more coarse. Her breaths were heavier, and any attempt to restrain herself only seemed to please Salem. It was futile. Despite her pride and deep hatred, the pleasure welled up within her.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"You’re quite a mystery, but I’ll be taking a peek...” Salem stroked her chin, leaning forward before whispering in Ruby’s ear, “...really...really soon.” The young huntress felt the dark witch’s cold breath on her skin, and she felt the hairs on the back of her head stick up.</p>
<p>Weiss had tried to keep her composure, finding it hard to do anything but cry. She turned her eyes away from the scene, staring at the blank rock that Ruby has been tied to, the floor, the sky. At anything but what was happening.</p>
<p>“You are watching, aren’t you Ms. Schnee?” Weiss jumped, and her heart raced as she forced herself to start looking out of pure fear. “You won’t want to miss this,” Salem continued, with her back turned away from her, keeping her gaze on Ruby. </p>
<p>Ruby trembled, panting, trying to ignore the fact that Weiss was there, watching this disgraceful display. The tentacles' invasive friction grew rougher, making her hold back a crude moan. The more she held back, the more intense the build up became, approaching an inescapable explosion that was only growing with her stubborn defiance. </p>
<p>Whether she liked it or not, the Grimm’s effect was undeniable and her body responded to the monster's every single touch. </p>
<p>Ruby's sweet, restrained moans were music to Salem's ears. </p>
<p>“It’s been a while since I lay with a woman...or anyone for that matter. But, I must say, I am enjoying your company. Your reactions please me. Doesn’t that make you just...overjoyed?” </p>
<p>“Who would- Gah!!”</p>
<p>The ooze seeped into her entrance, slithering against her vaginial walls with a thin coating of its black slime, making every inch of her core burn with need. Both from inside and out, the lewd desire etched itself into her being.</p>
<p>“You keep denying yourself, but you’re only delaying the inevitable. Don’t you see that?”</p>
<p>“Nn...Gahhh~...No...S-Stop...Nnn...” Ruby closed her eyes, her quivering lips unable to hold back her voice.</p>
<p>Weiss stared, face flushed as she heard Ruby’s forced cries. <em> Even though it’s so horrible...Even though I want to save her...I...I... </em>Weiss didn’t want to finish the thought. She glanced down, pressing her thighs together and exhaling with a shaky, uneven breath. </p>
<p>She was getting wet. </p>
<p>A loathing self-hatred crept up to the surface with that fact. She felt horrible, filthy, and heartless.</p>
<p>Ruby felt the inevitable climax rising to its peak. Salem brushed her cheek, caressing her in some kind of twisted comfort. “Yes...That’s it. Just let it take you there.” </p>
<p>Ruby turned the other way, shoving Salem’s hand away from her face. A hopeless act of defiance. Salem let out a low, amused chuckle, hardly bothered by it.</p>
<p>In that moment, Ruby had forgotten that she was avoiding turning in that direction, but once she realized that she had made that error, it was too late. She was then face to face with the one person she didn’t want to see in this situation. </p>
<p>Weiss.</p>
<p>Ruby’s dull silver irises met her blue, tear-filled eyes. </p>
<p>Weiss’s face reddened further and she rubbed her knees together. A spike of reprehensible arousal flowed through her just from that gaze. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn’t find the words. She wanted to apologize or at least comfort her, but she couldn’t. Neither of them could.</p>
<p>Ruby tensed her pelvic muscles in shock, surprised to meet the eyes of her friend while she was in her depraved state. Her body squeezed out the Grimm fluid that was pushing its way inside her and a loud wet squelch emanated from her as she did. Ruby whimpered in humiliation, knowing Weiss could see and hear all of this.</p>
<p>The Grimm took this opportunity to mercilessly squeeze her clit and Ruby couldn't contain it anymore. Ruby’ abdomen tucked inward as she arched her back, taking in one last breath before her body came crashing down.</p>
<p>“S-Sorry. Nn..Weiss I’m sorry...I’m so s- Gah~...Hnn......AHHHHNNN!~” Her eyes shut from the intensity and her whole body trembled. The waves of pleasure pushed her body past its limit and she started to cum.  Her feeble attempt to stifle her moan ended in a vulgar scream of pure pleasure.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The tentacles continued and intensified their stimulation, forcibly pushing her orgasm to the highest pleasures.</p>
<p><em> Why is she apologizing to me? I’m the one that’s watching this and reacting like...like this... </em> Weiss’s lone, pitiable thought brought no comfort to her and the heat in her loins was growing.</p>
<p>“Shh...that’s a good girl...good girl.” Salem gently combed Ruby’s hair as she rode the climax to fruition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Salem used her other hand to push into her mind once more. “It’s okay...It’s okay...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah!~...Hahhhhh!~”</p>
<p>Ruby felt herself convulsing, an eruption of pure bliss taking over her entire body. Tingles of pleasure from her feet surged up, reaching all the way up to her dizzying head. She melted in it. She drowned in it. Her mind went blank.</p>
<p>Her pussy continued to spasm, squirting out as her fluids mixed with the black Grimm’s filth. The Grimm groaned, absorbing her essence hungrily. It sucked her pussy lips, squeezing out all it could from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too preoccupied with her own bliss, Ruby’s stubborn resistance lapsed for a moment, and a moment was all Salem needed. In the recesses of her mind the scene played out and Salem watched.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“...Ahhh...ahhnn...” Ruby caught her breath, her orgasm finally subsiding. She could feel Salem’s intrusion into her memories stop. “Guhhh...” The release of the dark magic onto her mind gave her some twisted semblance of relief, but she knew Salem had gotten to the memory. </p>
<p>Salem didn’t know what to make of it at first. It was bewildering, but her confusion didn't linger for long. </p>
<p>“...Bahahahaha...”</p>
<p>Salem let go, unable to stop herself from laughing. “Ahahaha...I haven’t truly found anything amusing in years. But this...Bahahaha!”</p>
<p>Ruby’s head slumped back and she turned her head away from Weiss, her body trembling in post orgasmic bliss. </p>
<p>Salem got what she wanted. The tentacles pulled back from her cunt, exposing her glistening, overstimulated lips. Feeling cold and exposed once more, Ruby blushed in shame. <em> Such a thing...in front of Weiss...I...I... </em> She couldn’t bring herself to finish the thought. She felt dirty and used, and that wasn’t even the worst part of all of this..</p>
<p>“This is your deepest, darkest desire? Is that all?...Hahaha.”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>
  <em> I failed...Weiss...I failed... </em>
</p>
<p>“This is the depth of the darkness in your heart? I can scarcely believe it.” Salem wiped her eyes, enjoying the little burst of laughter. “I was going to flood your mind with images to melt away that resolve of yours. But why would I do that when I can use the real thing?” </p>
<p>Salem turned her head an unnatural angle the other way, her neck cracking as she revealed a sinister smile. Her eyes locked onto Weiss. There was this twisted joy that sparkled in that dark soul that made Weiss just want to run away. She felt like prey about to be eaten alive. Maybe she was. She had no idea.</p>
<p>“W-What is it? What did you see?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry...” Ruby cried again, too ashamed to face her. “I couldn’t...I couldn’t stop her...”</p>
<p>Salem made her way over to Weiss, the white haired woman fidgeting in place, trying to prepare for whatever Salem would do to her.</p>
<p>“Relax...” Salem grabbed Weiss temples, feeling the young woman flinch at her touch. “Allow me to show you.”</p>
<p>Before she knew it, Weiss felt the vivid imagery of Ruby’s desire.</p><hr/>
<p>“I want to be with you Ruby,” Weiss eventually said, cutting through the silence.</p>
<p>“...Are you sure? Are you okay...even though it’s just me?” Ruby asked with pessimism.</p>
<p>“Just you?” Weiss was shocked by her words. “No, you don’t understand...You’re the only one I ever saw this way. I just hoped you felt the same way..." Weiss glanced away, feeling her heart throb. “Do you...?”</p>
<p>“I do! I want you to be mine, I only have eyes for you. I want you to keep looking at me that way...I love you.”</p>
<p>Weiss was taken aback, and she pressed Ruby’s hand on her chest, letting her feel her racing heart. “I love you too.”</p>
<p>“Finally...after all this time, I was able to say it.” Ruby smiled, face filled with joy.</p>
<p>Weiss took Ruby’s hand off of her chest, slowly intertwining her fingers around her’s. </p>
<p>“We both were.”</p><hr/>
<p>Weiss was brought back to reality, seeing only Salem’s sinister smile after that gentle memory. The stark contrast made her heart sink.</p>
<p>“No...”</p>
<p>“It seems Ruby’s greatest desire is...you.”</p>
<p>Weiss stared, stunned. Hearing such a thing would have made her the happiest person in the world. But the implications of what Salem would do to her made the pit of her stomach feel as if it had collapsed on itself.</p>
<p>Weiss glanced at Ruby, who refused to look their direction, before looking back at Salem.</p>
<p>“So you’ll help me after all, Weiss.” Salem used a sarcastically familiar tone, as if they were friends. “You did offer after all, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Ruby turned, meeting Weiss’s gaze for a moment, frowning. “D-Don’t do anything to her!...Please...” Ruby begged desperately.</p>
<p>“You missed your chance to prevent this. Today will be quite an eventful day,” Salem noted, licking her lips.</p>
<p>Weiss shook her head as Salem leaned closer, sliding her hands up her thigh.</p>
<p>“W-What are you going to do?” Weiss stammered.</p>
<p>“Whatever needs to be done.” Salem smiled ominously.</p><hr/>
<p>Yang pushed her girlfriend against the wall with a loud thud, wedging her legs between the faunus’s thighs.</p>
<p>“Yang,” Blake moaned. “W-Wait...you’re being too loud.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who needs to keep quiet, kitty kat,” Yang whispered before kissing along Blake’s neck, using one hand to grope one of her breasts.</p>
<p>“Ahh~...”</p>
<p>Yang slid her mechanical arm down Blake’s side, down to her hips as she fiddled with the waistline of her pants. Blake took a sharp breath in response. “What? Expecting something?”</p>
<p>“...” Blake bit her lip, shutting her eyes and preparing herself.</p>
<p>Yang smiled knowingly and slid her hand under her clothes, pressing her hand along the surface of her vagina. Blake whimpered at the touch of the cold metal as Yang lubricated her fingers with her wetness.</p>
<p>That’s when Yang’s hand started to vibrate. It was a low buzz, emanating from her mechanical limb.</p>
<p>Blake tilted her head back, biting her lower lip harder. “Hnnn...” Blake blushed, having trouble keeping quiet.</p>
<p>“Mmmm...you’re so cute, you know that? It makes me want to mess with you more.”</p>
<p>Loving her reaction, Yang’s vibrations grew stronger. Blake grabbed Yang’s metal arm, trying to push her away. “Nnn~....Gahhhnn....Y-Yang. I-I can’t,” Blake begged in a strained voice.</p>
<p>Yang didn’t let up, pushing her fingers firmly into her waiting snatch. “Ahn~...My voice...Yang...”</p>
<p>Suddenly both their scrolls beeped. Blake gasped and Yang pulled away in surprise.</p>
<p>Blake caught her breath. She held her face, red with shame, as she giggled. “Are they done?”</p>
<p>“No, haven’t heard from them yet. It’s just the stupid reminder Ruby setup. It’s the deadline for our rendezvous.” Yang checked the time. “They’re usually not late.”</p>
<p>Blake wriggled her ears as she tried to regain her composure. “Okay...Okay. Let’s go look for them.” </p>
<p>Yang started to make her way to the exit when Blake grabbed her arm and leaned in for a moment. “And when we get back from this mission, we’re going to fuck all night. And since you lost the bet you’ll do that thing for me for as long as I want.” She whispered in a coarse, seductive voice. </p>
<p>Yang froze, turning her head to hide her embarrassed face. She twirled her hair for a moment and nodded silently. </p>
<p>Blake smiled and walked ahead, leading the way. </p><hr/>
<p>They looked around the village at first, thinking they might have stopped somewhere on the way, calling them on their scrolls as they did. </p>
<p>First, five minutes passed.</p>
<p>Then five more.</p>
<p>Ruby and Weiss didn’t respond or pick up at all, and their search was fruitless. The couple started to grow weary.</p>
<p>“Maybe they’re still fighting?” Blake tried to reason, sensing Yang’s rising panic.</p>
<p>“This...This isn’t like them...This isn’t like her,” Yang stated, the concern showing on her face as she spoke of her sister especially.</p>
<p>"I don't like this..." </p>
<p>"Neither do I..." Yang ran forward. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Blake nodded, following briskly behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After leaving the last one on a cliffhanger, I wanted to make some good progress on Ruby. I hope you liked it. As always, I kept this smut in this still very tasteful. There's a lot of exposition as to why Salem is doing this. That was very fun to write. I hope to see you around next time! Let me know what you thought of this chapter if you like. Comments give me inspiration! (Also check out the cover art. I fixed the color balance!)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for joining me in another adventure for RWBY. This story is still going to be very smutty, but a lot of lewd kinks that were not in Entranced. Please take the archive warnings and tags! If you decide to read, I hope you enjoy it! If you liked the mind games and plot of Entranced. I'm planning to write a PG rated story for another fandom as well. Keep an eye out for that.</p><p>If you like this story, you might like my other RWBY work!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>